deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kusaka Tatsuhiko
Kusaka Tatsuhiko is a major character in the visual novel Kara no Shoujo. Kusaka Tatsuhiko was a teacher at Ouba Academy for Girls in Tokyo during the 1950s. The protagonist, ex-police officer turned private detective Reiji Tokisaka first meets Kusaka while posing as a world history teacher at the school as part of an investigation of the murder of several teenage girls, all of whom were found missing limbs, and in one case, a torso. Two of the victims were found with their uterus removed, replaced with a crushed black egg, and were arranged in a similar manner to passages from Dante's Divine Comedy depicting the fate of sinners in hell. It is later revealed that Kusaka is behind these crimes, and the black egg is a reference to a novel based on the Divine Comedy called "The Egg of Neanis", in which a girl travels through hell with a black egg she believes contains her mother, giving the damned smaller black eggs. If they keep the egg for 13 days, they will be free from hell's torment- but if they break it, a figure known as the "Black Madonna" will kill them. Kusaka, inspired by the novel, murdered four girls in an underage prostitution ring, believing he was punishing them for their sins. Kusuka took the limb, and in one case, the torso, and sewed them together, attaching the head of his dead sister, Yui. Breaking from his MO, kidnapped someone not associated with the prostitution ring: wife of one of Reiji's former co-workers. Kusaka, however, was not able to commit this final murder, as he was interrupted in the act by Reiji and several police officers. Kusaka attempted to murder both Reiji and two of the officer with a scalpel, but was subdued and arrested. Battle vs. Rena Ryuguu (by SPARTAN 119) Rena Ryuguu crept towards an apparently abandoned house on the outskirts of Tokyo. The building was supposed to be abandoned, but the locals claimed they heard screams coming from it. Rena had decided that she was going to investigate for herself, just in case there was someone dangerous inside, Rena brought a nata, a large, machete-like tool with her. Rena opened the door to the house slowly. Immediately, her nose was assaulted by the stench of formaldehyde. Rena turned to corner, into the first room coming off from the hall. Rena let out a scream as she saw it, a macabre composite of parts from several different bodies, a severed female head, sown onto a separate torso, with two arms, but only one leg, all apparently from separate corpse. From the smell, they seemed to have been injected with formaldehyde as a preservative. Suddenly, Rena heard footsteps behind her, as a male voice said, "You see that, Yui? The final piece came right to us!" Rena knew at once this had to be the man responsible. Rena swung her nata in a half-circle as she turned on to spot to face a man in a white shirt, with a grey vest and a red tie, who jumped backwards to dodge the attack. Kusaka raised a hatchet and swung it at Rena, who blocked the blow with her nata, then retaliated, the end of the blade cutting through Tatsuhiko's shirt and vest, a leaving a red blood stain where it had hit. Rena's attack, however, has only barely cut through Kusaka's skin. Kusaka winced in pain, but was still able to dodge Rena's follow-up attack, a downward chopping attack. Kusaka made a horizontal swing with his axe, which Rena only barely managed to block, steel sparking and grinding against steel as it did. Rena took another slash at Kusaka, this time, the blade struck Kusaka's hatchet, knocking it across the room. Rena advanced on Kusaka, nata raised. Kusaka got our a scalpel and awl and assumed a combat position. Rena laughed at the feeble weapons her enemy wielded. She would end it on strike. Rena brought down the nata, aiming for Kusaka's head. However, Kusaka jumped back at the last minute, the blow only grazing his face, leaving a bloody gash. Kusaka did not notice in his psychotic blood lust, thrusting the scalpel in his left hand into Rena's torso, before placing his right arm, in which hand he held the awl, around Rena, as though embracing her. As he did so, he thrust the awl into the place where the back of her neck met her head. The awl pierced through Rena's skull, into her brainstem, instantly shutting down her heart and breathing. Kusaka pulled the awl out of Rena's head as she fell forward at Kusaka's feet, dead before she hit he ground. Kusaka walked into the on other room and picked up a hacksaw on the table next to "Yui" saying, "Not long now, Yui. I have the final piece. Then, you will finally come back to me". WINNER: Kusaka Tatsuhiko Expert's Opinion Kusaka Tatsuhiko won this match because of his superior physical strength, killer instinct, and intelligence, which allowed him to outfight Rena and kill her without the slightest hesitation. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Visual Novel Warriors